Along Came Bellatrix
by frosheify
Summary: Hermionie's cool logic encourages her to turn to the Dark side... non slash


**Along Came Bellatrix**

Darkness was all that surrounded Hermionie in this isolated world of bloodshed and flashes of green light.

There was no light.

Nor warmth.

Nor love.

A distant memory surfaced. She remembered the laughter, the bonding between two people very much in love, being surrounded by those who cared for them the most. The world that showed itself through her cinnamon eyes however, was sugar coated, she had been shielded from the truly horrifying world that would become her fate.

Along came Bellatrix.

Bellatrix became her mentor, her confidant, the only woman who knew of and felt the same demons that turned them away from their familiars to seek solace with the Dark Lord. It all came down to survival, the ability to pick the winning side and fight for one's life. Bellatrix showed her this; she helped her and introduced her into the inner circles or Death Eaters, leading to Hermionie's introduction to the Dark Lord. However the scorching bitterness behind the mass murder's words did not go unnoticed to Hermionie; they told her of a different story, one that she had hidden beneath the guilt of the evil that now polluted her soul. Though Hermionie never understood what else the deemed insane woman was trying to tell her.

Everything changed that one fateful night where Hermionie kneeled before the Dark Lord pledging her allegiance. The world reversed before her very eyes, all because of her will to survive. Her love became hatred, the warmth became the darkness and her friends became her enemies. Those she once sought comfort in begged at her mercy before dying at her bloodied hands.

0000

As Hermionie stared down at her former lover's body the little that was left of her conscience allowed her to grieve for the loss of a man she once held so close to her now tainted heart. His distinguishable red hair lay matted down on his sweaty forehead and his pale, freckled hands lay beneath his toned body at an awkward position.

Hermionie kneeled down to stare into his pale blue eyes and spoke,

"As the Dark Lord once said Ron, there is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. You were too weak; you and Harry chose the losing side." And with a final glance, she let hatred fill her entire being up and she spoke the words that had become second nature to her.

"Avada Kedavra."

His body gave a final shudder and then grew limp. Ronald Weasley was no more.

0000000

"God your pathetic Hermionie." snarled Harry.

The impulsive boy had found it in his best interests to come and avenge his friend without support. _Fool._

Hermionie flicked her wand and he was slammed against the wall. "Pathetic am I? The one who helped you survive all those years, the one who masterminded all your ridiculous little escapades?"

She glared up at him "Tell me Harry, does the Order know about how much of treacherous bastard you really are? Taking the credit of mudblood Granger?" with a look of contempt she screeched "Crucio!"

"Seems like all those years of serving Voldemort has addled your brains, Hermionie." He gasped as the pain subsided. "Better to be a bastard than a traitor. I would never turn away from my own kind to those who scorned and ridiculed me. I would never stoop that low!"

She didn't let her once best friend see how his words had affected her, she snarled, "No more talking _Potter. _I'm taking you to meet my master.

With a look of triumph she rendered him unconscious and apparated him to the Dark Lord's premises.

00000

The Dark Lord stroked the pale cheek of his nemesis. "Harry Potter. How I've yearned for this day, the day that I will finally destroy you."

Harry spat into his face, "I'm afraid you've got your ending mixed up _Voldemort_. I shall destroy you."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermionie's arm, pulling her back as the two greatest wizards of the age sent bright sparks into each direction. Hermionie turned her hollow eyes to her mentor and spoke softly, "If only Harry had chosen like I had. Things would end differently. But it's too late now."

Bellatrix smiled bitterly, "It's the same thing Hermionie, survival. Whether it be in mind, body or soul. But remember this Hermionie, it's never too late."

Hermionie mentally staggered backwards as at last the meaning of Bellatrix's words hit her. Survival of the body was useless if one could not live with one self's actions. In that split second of realization, Hermionie acted on the words that had been her guidance into the Dark.

Hermionie jumped before the Boy-Who-Lived allowing herself to take the place as the murdered victim of the Dark Lord. The shock that crossed Lord Voldemort's face as he watched one of his most faithful betray him before his eyes allowed Harry the advantage of casting the killing curse at the Dark Lord, murdering him.

As the leaderless Death Eaters scattered Bellatrix kneeled down and smoothed the girl's curls from her face and shut her lids allowing the girl to get some long needed rest. "Don't think too hard on it Hermionie, just accept it. We have both chosen our fates. That is all that matters."

With a final look at the fallen girl, Bellatrix turned away to join the Death Eaters in fighting the rapidly appearing aurors.

Only in her death did Hermionie Jane Granger become the woman she had aspired to become since receiving her Hogwarts letter.

_It's never too late, Hermionie._

* * *

A/N: I've always loved the idea of Hermionie's logic and intellect causing her to turn to the Dark side. 

Please, please, please review! I love feedback!

peace-out giselleb


End file.
